Show Me
by ilovemesomegelphie
Summary: Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp are now friends, but what happens when one touch leaves them both breathless? This is my second fanfiction and first Gelphie!


AN: I do not own (unfortunately) anything to do with Wicked (book or musical). This is only my second story that I have written, and my first involving two women, so please don't judge too harshly or be a mean green thing!

"Miss Elphaba, are you sure you don't want help with that?"

Galinda was staring at a tall, green, lanky figure sprawled out on the floor trying to get a book out that fell behind her headboard and landed under the bed.

"Galinda, what did I tell you about using my honorific? We're friends now, remember?" Elphaba managed to mumble while grabbing her book.

Galinda missed what Elphaba said, not because she could barely hear her, but because she was too busy staring at bare legs and a frock that was traveling higher with each reach of a green arm.

"What was that, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda shook her head and closed her eyes tight to remove the image and thoughts that were slowly gathering in her head.

Elphaba grabbed her book and managed to crawl out from under her bed, just catching Galinda using the honorific again.

"I said, my sweet, no more honorific." Elphaba winked at Galinda, chuckled at the closed-eyed figure before her, and complacently sat back on her bed to begin reading.

Galinda just stared, trying hard to ignore the blush sweeping across her face. She knew Elphaba didn't like her using her honorific. And she also knew that she would call her, her "sweet", if she just so mistakenly dropped the "miss" in there.

Elphaba looked up slowly from her book just in time to see Galinda's blush fading from her cheeks. Realizing that it was herself that made Galinda do that sent a darker shade across her face as well, not to mention a shiver throughout her entire body.

Galinda snapped herself out of it before Elphaba looked up again, or so she thought. She missed Elphaba's blush and decided to flop down right next to her and grab the book she was reading. She held it to her chest with a mischievous smirk.

"I was reading that, Galinda!" Elphaba reached forward to grab it, her hands closing on top of the book while simultaneously resting against Galinda's chest. Her hand froze. She wanted to tug the book away, but that little contact had her hand glued to that spot where green flesh met pink flesh.

They locked eyes, one face turning pink and the other dark verdigris. Galinda dropped the book from her chest and shot up off the bed. Out of both embarrassment at the fact that she wanted that to happen, and embarrassment that she liked it too much to admit.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, I don't know what came over me. I… It's lunchtime. Do you want to go down to the cafeteria with me to get some food?" Galinda tried to sit back down on Elphaba's bed to create a less awkward atmosphere, but Elphaba wouldn't have it.

"No, go on without me, _Miss_ Galinda. I'm sure Pfannee and Shenshen are missing you terribly. I'm sure if one of them accidentally touch you, you won't hightail it out of the cafeteria. It's better off I stay here so my skin doesn't make you shoot out of Shiz." Elphaba buried her head into her book to hide her forming tears. She wasn't going to cry, she's received much worse insults than a mere flinch from contact. But from her new friend? Her new _best_ friend?

Feeling a little guilty for going off on a rant, Elphaba raised her head just enough to be able to look up without getting caught, but wasn't met with a beautifully pink-dressed Galinda. Instead, her eyes caught a flash of frill and a slam of the door.

"Oz, Galinda. One touch and you practically jump out of the window." Elphaba muttered to herself while burying herself back into her book. She was hurt, but also a little curious from the first reaction that Galinda had after she emerged herself from under her bed. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. She was just starting to get to the climax when Galinda burst back into the room.

"Miss Elphaba! I'm so sorry." Galinda stood in the doorway, makeup smeared, eyes red, and the most pitiful look on her face that hit Elphaba straight in the heart.

Before Galinda could move an foot Elphaba was striding across the room pulling the petite girl in her arms.

"Oh, hush, my sweet. You know I can be a mean green thing." Elphaba kissed Galinda's forehead and smiled weakly down at her.

Galinda smiled back. "You can't use my own clever nickname that I made for you! Only I can call you green mean thing. Not even you can call yourself that."

Elphaba chuckled at her adorable remark and glided back over to her bed.

"Elphaba, I really am sorry. I didn't get up from the bed because you touched me." Galinda sat nervously on her bed, both girls facing each other. "Well, it was partly because of you touching me. But it wasn't… a bad flinching, it was a surprise flinch." Galinda stared at Elphaba helplessly. She couldn't admit to her what the feeling was during that touch to herself, let alone to the beautiful green woman staring back at her.

"Galinda, it's ok, really. I overreacted. As you could probably guess I didn't receive much human contact growing up, and for some reason I just couldn't…move." Elphaba flushed, this time Galinda noticed.

She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of her. Even with that deep green crossing her face, her brown eyes shone. They were glowing with naiveté that has not yet been touched by maturity and loss. Before she knew what she was doing, Galinda got up from her bed and sat down next to Elphaba. She gently placed her hand on top of Elphaba's, who had them gingerly lying on top of her book in her lap.

"Galinda, you really don't have to do that." Elphaba continued to look forward at Galinda's bed, trying to take in every inch of flesh of Galinda's hand on hers without meeting the gaze of her adoration. This was what she wanted more than anything. But she didn't know how to respond, so just sat there like an awkward green pole.

"Elphaba, please look at me." Galinda tenderly placed her hand on Elphaba's cheek and turned her face towards her. She bit her lip in frustration when Elphaba wouldn't look up.

Well that definitely caught Elphaba's attention. Her brown eyes travelled from Galinda's lips to her cerulean eyes. She could melt in that shade of blue. She could feel her face slowly melding into the hand that was still holding her cheek, but now slowly making soft circles with a thumb that was getting dangerously close to her mouth.

"Galinda." Elphaba breathed shakily, brown eyes showing thanks, relief, and lust in just one glance.

Galinda caught on quick after following Elphaba's eyes from her own mouth to that concupiscence look. She felt Elphaba's heart rate with the hand that was still on her wrist. She could see the want in Elphaba's eyes. She could even the smell the pool of lust gathering between her legs.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba." And with that whisper, Galinda put her pale pink lips onto the smooth inky ones that have been tingling in anticipation. Both didn't move at first. They just sat there, neither pressing their faces together harder, Galinda's hand still on Elphaba's cheek that was now turning hot with passion.

Galinda was about to move away, thinking that her impulse was not wanted. She shifted slightly, which shot Elphaba into action. A green hand quickly intertwined with soft blonde curls and pulled their faces together, trying to make one. That was all Galinda needed. She lightly grasped Elphaba's bottom lip with her teeth and was pleased to be met with a deep groan from Elphaba. This gave Galinda a chance to stick her tongue in Elphaba's mouth to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds later Elphaba took a firmer grasp on Galinda's head and moved them away from each other, only by an inch, but enough to elicit a lustful and annoyed groan from Galinda.

"Elphaba, please. I want to show you how much I love your skin. How much I love… How much I want you." Galinda looked up into eyes that had turned dark brown from want and eyebrows that were making creases in the middle of a green forehead. She traced her pale fingers around Elphaba's face and gently smoothed out the look of confusion and worry.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Galinda. I've never even kissed someone until now. You don't have to do this because you feel sorry for me." She bowed her head in shame.

"Elphaba Thropp, you listen to me." Galinda firmly pulled Elphaba's face back to staring position. "I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you. In fact, I've been waiting to do this for a long time. Sweet Oz, Elphaba. Can't you see that you make me flush every time you look at me! Or call me pet names? That moment, when your hand touched my chest, I thought I would die from not being able to breathe! I love you Elphaba! Now please let me show you!" Galinda had tears in her eyes from frustration. How could she get this green bean to see what she saw?

Elphaba slowly smirked. "I thought that's why you were always blushing." Elphaba relaxed into Galinda's hands and for once in her life felt safe. She even allowed herself to close her eyes for a second, and whisper, "my sweet", before a pair of lips crashed down on hers again.

This time there was no hesitation or pause. Galinda's hands remained on Elphaba's face, starting to slowly interlace with shiny raven locks. Galinda playfully shoved Elphaba backward on the bed and straddled her, both still interlocked in a kiss. The book in Elphaba's lap falling back onto the floor, unnoticed by a single soul. At first Elphaba's hands just rested on the bed. Galinda took the liberty to grab them and place them on her hips. A small smile spread across Elphaba's lips as she bravely squeezed the spot where her hands rested and slowly brought them down to Galinda's thighs, then slowly back up again.

They were both exploring. Green hands on pale thighs, pale hands slowly, tantalizingly, tracing a green collarbone. Galinda didn't want space in between them. She lowered herself all the way onto Elphaba closing out every inch of their bodies. Elphaba's hands roamed Galinda's back, starting from her shoulders, to the pink lace that ran from her mid-back to her lower back, and then ever so slightly under the pink hem of her dress to Galinda's backside. Forgetting her mission, Galinda arched herself into Elphaba's touch, eliciting the most girlish groan that could come out of a person.

Elphaba chuckled at this, and grabbed her butt even tighter. She was enjoying this exploring, but knew that they either had to give it up now or never turn back. Galinda sensed the trepidation in Elphaba's touch, stared deep into Elphaba's eyes, and stated matter-of-factly, "I want all of you Elphaba. Every green inch of you."

That's exactly what Elphaba needed to hear. She knew that Galinda knew she wanted her, but she also knew Galinda would want to be the one to make the first move. Elphaba slowly nodded her head, relinquishing all control to the blonde beauty still straddling her, staring down at her face. Elphaba took her hands out from under Galinda's dress and placed them on Galinda's cheeks. She pulled her in for another kiss, but before making contact, she breathed, "show me", and embraced Galinda's lips fervently.

Galinda was glad to do just that. She shifted down to where she was sitting on her knees between Elphaba's legs. Slowly, she grabbed the hem of Elphaba's black frock and started pushing it up, deliberately letting her thumbs trace the smooth green skin, every inch forward. She was first met, approvingly, with black panties that hugged Elphaba in all the right places. After admiring her protruding hip bones, she caught her breath when her hands slid over Elphaba's stomach. She stopped the bunched up dress right before her chest, bent down, and kissed Elphaba on her ribs. Elphaba squirmed a little at the contact, but didn't dare to move too much, lest Galinda take it as a bad sign.

Galinda felt Elphaba shift slightly and a playful smirk played out across her face. After kissing her ribs, Galinda teasingly slid her frock up centimeter by centimeter, leaving a trail of kisses that travelled in between her surprisingly uncovered breasts.

"Oh Elphaba, you scandalous green thing. You sure know how to make a girl wet." And with that Galinda quickly pulled the frock over Elphaba's head and latched on to a pert green nipple before Elphaba even had time to register what Galinda meant by the word "wet". Elphaba moaned so loud that Galinda was forced to shift from in-between her legs to sitting on one of her thighs to relieve her own pressure. She wanted to hear that noise again.

"Galinda, I think you are wearing too many clothes." Elphaba, eyes half closed, hair spread out across the bed, clumsily grabbed for Galinda's lace; the pink ribbon that was keeping Elphaba from her pink beauty.

"You know what, Elphie, I think you're right." Galinda sat up, still on Elphaba's thigh, and seeing that Elphaba was already in a sex haze reached back herself to untie her dress. Pulling it over her head, she heard another soft moan and then… "And you called me scandalous! Galinda Upland, the pot calling the kettle black!" Galinda smiled wickedly, knowing full well that she chastised Elphaba for not wearing a bra when she wasn't wearing one either.

Taking advantage of her position, Galinda started to slowly move back and forth on Elphaba's thigh. Elphaba was in pure ecstasy now. She was staring at this topless gorgeous woman who was basically humping her leg in white-laced panties. Breaking a little from her haze, she reached up and placed her hands on Galinda's breasts. Galinda moaned and immediately put her hands on top of Elphaba's to show her what she wanted. Elphaba started to massage the pale breasts until she felt the erect nipples in the palms of her hand. She couldn't stand it anymore. The combination of her finally touching Galinda, to the pressure of Galinda's knee gently touching her entrance as Galinda moved erotically on Elphaba's leg, left her to do nothing but beg.

"Galinda, please." Elphaba stopped massaging Galinda's breasts and looked up into her eyes, trying to convey everything through that one look.

"Elphie, are you sure?" Galinda stopped moving and sat back down between Elphaba's legs.

"I trust you." Elphaba closed her eyes and clenched the bed sheets in her hands, anticipating what was to come next. Galinda, her heart glowing and expanding with the faith that Elphaba just accredited to her, and the adorable readiness that her face portrayed, inched up and kissed Elphaba on the mouth. She pulled Elphaba's black panties off and threw them across the room, wasting no time to start kissing her green goddess again. She started to slowly slide her tongue across green lips, and when Elphaba finally opened her mouth to let her in, Galinda entered Elphaba with two fingers.

She didn't move them at first, and allowed Elphaba to make the kiss harsher and more needy to adjust to the pain that she was enduring. When Elphaba finally laid her head back to catch her breath, Galinda slowly started to move her fingers halfway out of her and then back in. She was watching Elphaba's face, every sense in her body trying to become aware of all of Elphaba.

Elphaba closed her eyes and focused on relaxing her muscles. It only hurt for a second, and by the time Galinda got a consistent rhythm going, she finally let go of the bed sheets and grabbed the blonde head to kiss again.

Green and pink were intertwined. Green hips rose to meet a pink hand, while flushed rosy lips left wet trails down to verdant breasts.

"Galin… Galinda. Faster, my sweet, please." Elphaba's back arched as Galinda bit down on her nipple. But Galinda did something better than move faster. She pulled out her fingers and smiled lasciviously at confused brown eyes. Galinda snaked her way down Elphaba's body, licking up every inch of green skin she could before trailing her hands through dark, almost purple, pubic hair. Elphaba closed her eyes tightly and tried to steady her breathing. Galinda was on a high from Elphaba's sex aroma.

"Mmm Elphie. You smell so good. But I bet you taste even better." Galinda stuck her tongue out and licked up her opening, stopping to gently suck on her clitoris. Elphaba opened her eyes at the sucking, lifted her head up, and was met with the most erotic site she had ever seen. Galinda was still teasing and licking, and as soon as she felt Elphaba's stare on her, she looked straight into the eyes of her lover and entered her with her tongue. Elphaba's eyes practically rolled in the back of her head as she dropped back down, happily laying there and absorbing the image that was burned into her eyes forever.

Galinda laughed, sending out a vibration through Elphaba that made her on the edge.

"Galinda, I think I'm going to cum." Elphaba released one of her hands from the almost torn bed sheet and slid it ever so gently through blonde locks.

Galinda moaned at the touch of Elphaba's hand through her hair and set off another vibration throughout Elphaba. The green girl arched her back as Galinda took the hint and shoved her two fingers back into her while sucking harder to help Elphaba reach her bliss.

"G…Ga…GLINDA" Elphaba shouted, accidentally holding blonde locks forcefully to her privates. Galinda took the opportunity to lap up Elphaba's sweet, musty, flavor. When Galinda knew that Elphaba had ridden her orgasm out, she gently took out her two fingers and smiled sweetly at the green, glistening, peaceful face.

Elphaba's eyes had been closed, and when she opened them dark blue eyes were staring straight at her. Elphaba smiled back innocently, almost reverting back to her shyness again. Galinda saw this sudden shift and put the two fingers that were once inside Elphaba into her mouth and sucked them.

Elphaba, spent from her first and best orgasm of her life so far, chuckled lightly and said, "My sweet, what am I going to do with you?"

Glinda, glad that her action was well received, laughed back and slowly made her way to lie down next to Elphaba.

"You know, I like that other name you gave me. You know, the one you screamed out as I was licking your—"

"GLINDA!" Elphaba playfully shoved Glinda in the arm as a deep green spread from her face to her chest.

"Yeah, that one." Glinda said smugly, turning on her side to look at Elphaba and her glowing post-sex glory.

"Glinda it is, my sweet." Elphaba also turned on her side to face Glinda, placing a long limbed arm on a soft pale bicep. "You know, I liked it when you called me Elphie, too. A little… too cheery. But I don't suppose you can help that when everything that comes from your lips is high-pitched." Elphaba smiled, only showing adoration towards the blonde girl that was getting lost looking at the sea of green in front of her. Elphaba was really thinking about that first moan that Glinda had made, but decided to keep that to herself. She knew she would be hearing plenty of them later.

"I didn't think you noticed that I called you that." Glinda said a little shyly.

"I notice everything about you Glin. Like the way you stared at me right before you entered me. Or the way you try and pull me from my shyness by being intoxicatingly seductive. I even noticed when…" Elphaba's hands trailed from Glinda's bicep to her forearm with one gentle stroke of a finger. She traced her arm back up and then across her protruding collarbone. Glinda inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered closed. Elphaba's finger traced over Glinda's breast down to her stomach and stopped there.

Glinda's eyes flickered back open with a confused, stupefied look.

Elphaba laughed. "Well, aren't you going to ask me what else I noticed?"

Glinda, still dazed and feeling the trail of fire that Elphaba's finger had made, looked up into those brown eyes and sighed contently. "What else did you notice, Elphie?"

With that, Elphie started moving her finger again, tracing her finger to the hem of Glinda's lace panties.

"I even noticed how wet I can make you." And with that Elphie palmed Glinda's sex and smiled impishly at Glinda's closed eyes and slightly agape mouth.


End file.
